1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to devices for cutting materials into smaller forms and, in particular, to a new and useful mincing machine which includes one or more sets of rotatable cutting tools in the form of a rotatable cutting knife and a perforated disc and to an improved centrifugal disc which has a peripheral groove for entrapping hard objects before they move into the mincing compartment.
The invention relates to a mincing machine equipped with at least one mincing tool. Such machines are frequently employed in the food industry, particularly the meat processing industry. The material to be minced, for example, meat and/or meat by-products, is fed usually through a chopper into the mincing machine where it is minced in one or several stages. It may happen that hard objects, for example, coins, screws from some auxiliary equipment, hooks, etc., pass into the machine along with the processed material.